Romeo and Cinderella
by RinKagamineneko
Summary: Historia basada en la cancion de Vocaloid Romeo and cinderella, ya que es mi primera historia espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Cinderella

_Basado en la canción de Vocaloid_

Capitulo 1

_Esta historia esta basada en la canción interpretada, por Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine y Kaito Shion_

Era el primer dia de clases, Rin se reúne con su mejor amigo de años anteriores Kaito, ambos tenían muy mala suerte en el amor 3, pero no sabían que pronto todos sus problemas de romance se acabarían… o al menos eso pensaban. Cuando entraron a la sala de 4 año, 2 nuevos alumnos se integraron al curso, Miku Hatsune una niña linda y amable que tenia una voz preciosa, el otro era Len Kagamine, el cual era parecido a Rin e incluso tenían el mismo apellido, pero Len tenia un aspecto de chico malo.

Rin no dejaba de fijarse en Len, primero por su parecido, luego por el apellido y finalmente por que siempre estaba escribiendo cosas a escondidas. Un dia cuando nadie miro saco su cuaderno y cuando llego a su casa empezó a leer:

_Rin es tan Linda e inteligente 3_

_Deberia invitarla a salir :c no mejor no_

Despues de estas paginas habían letras de canciones.

_Cancion para Rin_

_La única princesa de este mundo_

_Se de corazón como tratarla_

_¿o no lo se?_

…

_La única princesa de este mundo para mi_

_Eres la mas hermosa de todas_

…

_¿No quisieras ser amable conmigo que sea una sola vez?_

…

_Hey princesa! Te amo _

Eso era todo lo que tenia escrito, pero Rin se ponía cada vez mas sonrojada, ahora sentía algo por Len. De repente Rin recibió un mensaje de Kaito.

_Hola:_

_Rin, ¿como estas? Lo que pasa es lo siguiente, ¿te gustaría ir mañana al cine conmigo (_Rin en este momento se imagino miles de cosas, hasta que le gustaba a Kaito, pero siguió leyendo_), Miku y Len y depues pasar a una fiesta? _

_Con cariño Kaito_

_PD: asi y también comer helado._

Lo de cariño era normal, ya que eran mejores amigos, asi que decidio ir al dia siguiente con ellos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que entraron a clases, y hoy iría con Len al cine 3, en el intermedio, Len se encontraba bajo un árbol escuchando música y anotando en el cuaderno, el cual Rin volvió a poner en el escritorio. Rin se acerco lentamente Len, y lo observaba de lejos, el tomaba el ritmo de la canción y anotaba en donde decía _Cancion para Rin_, al parecer tenia nuevas ideas, a Rin le parecía atractivo Rin, bueno a quien no, en la escuela era el chico que mas admiradoras tenia, hasta crearon una pagina con su nombre. Len descubrió a Rin mirando de lejos.

-Hey pervertida, deja de mirarme asi- Rin salio del lugar en el que estaba escondida- Jijiji, parece que tengo una nueva admiradora ;D, y al parecer es la mas linda-

-Aaah!?, :c deja decir tonterías idiota verdad Rin no esperaba que Len empezara a decir este tipo de cosas.

-Que? Si me gustas debería decírtelo ¿no?- Rin se sonrrojo- Ademas ¿Quieres escuchar la canción que te compuse?, ven-.

-Eh?-

Len tomo de la mano a Rin y se la llevo corriendo a la sala de audio, encendio una grabadora, le dio unas letras a Rin, y empezaron a cantar

Me gustas, No me gustas, no lo se, no me gustas

¡Me gustas! No hay otra ¡Me gustas!

No se si me gustas o no me gustas no se detiene, Gustar, no gustar

Agh! La confesión de este tipo, esta revoloteando dentro de mi cabeza

No hay algún punto medio entre gustar y no gustar Estoy forzada a tomar una sola decisión

…

Quiero amarte esponjoso, esponjoso

…

Pero si incluso de a poco me convierto en un hombre sabio

¡Sin ninguna duda! ¿Ninguna? De verdad me gustas No hay problema, confía en mi

Tu ensiendes mi mundo temblando temblando se eleva y se convierte en una gran piromanía

¡Te amo! No lo se con seguridad pero esa es probablemente la respuesta

…

La la la la

Gustar no Gustar

-Tienes una bella voz Rin, y dime que que piensas de la melodía yo mismo lo compuse todo-.

-Bueno pues es bastante interesante la letra, pero la verdad ya debo ir me Len- Rin tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente de allí pensando- Len están bueno escribiendo canciones, yo debería escribir una también, si eso hare.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Cinderella cap 2

Miku, era una chica linda y amable, ella adoraba cantar, Miku había salido con Len durante un año pero por diversas circunstancias debieron terminara. Miku y Len eran buenos amigos, hacían todo juntos, un dia Miku se cambio de escuela, pero Len quería ir con ella, asi que también fue trasferido a la escuela de Miku. Al llegar a la escuela Len se enamoro perdidamente de Rin, esto provoco que Len ya no estuviera tanto tiempo con Miku.

-Len, Len! , despierta o voy a leer tu libro de notas-

-No, no lo hagas Lenka-

Len vivía con su prima Lenka, y Lenka sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a Len que vieran su cuaderno.

-Len, tu teléfono no dejaba de vibrar hace 5 min, ¿Hoy ibas a ir al cine no?-

-Aaaaah! Se me había olvidado-

Len tomo sus cosas rápido y partio al cine, pues su ciesta duro mas de lo normal.

Al llegar al cine, estaba Kaito con Rin, habían decidido ir a ver _**La hija del mal**_, como llegaron una hora antes al cine, desidieron ir a comer algo.

-Len! Por que te demoraste tanto en llegar, con Kaito ya estábamos aburridos- Dijo Rin, intentando abrir una conversación

-Pues … - Len no quería admitir que se había quedado dormido- No me digas eso ami!, es Miku la que todavía no llega-

Rin tuvo que admitir que eso era verdad, de repente llego Miku

-Gracias Mikuo, recuerda yo voy a la casa, no me vengas a buscar, Chao! ;)-

-Q-QUE ¿quien es el?- Pregunto Kaito con la boca abierta

-Jiji es el novio de Miku, que creiste que tendrías una oportunidad con ella?- Dijo burlonamente Len.

-Hola, ¿de que hablan?- Dijo Miku con una gran y bella sonrisa- Kaito porque tienes esa cara-.

-Jaja Xd creyó la historia del novio- Dijo Len riéndose

-Jaja, enserio Kaito, pues el no es mi novio, es mi hermano Mikuo- entonces Miku se le acerco a Kaito y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Pues ya vamos a ver la película.

Despues de la película, Pasaron a una fiesta, la cual era en la casa de Neru Akita.

-Bienvenidos, espero que la pasen bien- Dijo Neru

-Hola, oye trajimos unos amigos te molesta- Dijo Kaito, refiriéndose a Miku y a Len.

Pero sin embargo a Neru no le pareció, ya que al parecer no le agrado la presencia de Miku.

-Pero Kaito, debiste avisarme que ibas a traer gente, mis padres no me dejan invitar mas gente asi que creo que no pueden pasar- Dijo Neru intentando de que Kaito dejara a Miku, pero Rin interfirió y dijo.

-Bueno pues si ellos no pueden pasar, Kaito y yo nos iremos con ellos- Al oir eso Neru se enfado, y les cerro la puerta en la cara.-Bueno, si no hay de otra, vamos a tomar helado-Eso le parecio una buena idea a Kaito-

Como era tarde, no encontraban ninguna tienda abierta, y ya estaban cansados de tanto caminar, se sentaron en una banca, al lado de un lago.

-E-eh, Rin oye eso de la fiesta…gracias por no quedarte en la fiesta-Dijo Len-Eso fue muy amable-

-Jiji, Que querias, dejarlos solos, para irme a una de las fiestas mas aburridas del mundo-Dijo Rin- Mira que hora es ya me voy chao Len,- Al decir esto Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Chao3- dijo Len completamente sonrrojado.

Al llegar a su casa Rin tomo su cuaderno y le dijo a su primo Rinto

-Rinto, tu eres bueno con la música y eso, la cosa es quiero escribir una canción, y necesito una melodía-

-Bien, mañana te tendre una melodía ;) tu escribe la canción si-

Entonces Rin escribió en el cuaderno.

_**No permitas que este amor **_

_**Se convierta en una tragedia de Julietta**_

…

-No se que mas escribir Rinto Ayuda-

-Mmm, prueba , escapemos juntos o…-Rin lo interrumpio

-Quiero escapar de aquí contigo, y despertar junto a ti- Si eso

La canción iba muy bien en ese entonces, y Rin estaba feliz de que algún dia le mostraría la canción a Len.


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Cinderella Cap 3

Era día Miércoles, Rin estaba preparando sus primeros exámenes cuando, Miku iba corriendo hacia ella, se veía algo preocupada.

-Rin, Rin! Tengo que preguntarte algo, bien es…¿Qué piensas de Kaito?-Rin se preocupo, ya que entendio que a Miku le gustaba Kaito.

-Mmmm, pues que le gusta mucho comer helado y usar bufanda-Miku la miro molesta.

-Esa es una respuesta absurda, por favor dime lo que piensas de verdad- Rin se veía un poco preocupada- Ya se lo que pasa aquí! ¡Te gusta Kaito!- Cuando Miku dijo esto Len estaba pasando por allí y no se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso.

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que… deberías tener cuidado con su ex novia, ¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la fiesta?, ella es la ex novia de Kaito, Neru Akita, y cuando te vio con Kaito se puso muy celosa- Miku al entender eso, se quedo pensando un momento- Pero si todavía quieres que te de mi opinión de Kaito, es que es amable, tierno, simpático y algo timido.

-Rin,¿ me harias un favor?- Dijo Miku sacando algo de su mochila- ¿Le entregarías esta carta a Kaito de mi parte?, y porfavor no la leas-

-Muy bien lo hare, y volveré aquí después de entregarla-

Rin se fue corriendo, pero lo que ella no se esperaba era que, encontraría a Len con una cara bastante molesta, y colocando sus ojos en la carta de Miku.

-Ya entendí porque nunca me tomabas atención- y quitándole la carta a Rin dijo- Te gusta Kaito, ¿no?- Empezo a leer la carta

_Kaito3:  
_

_Tengo que decirte algo importante, algo que siempre he querido decirte, Me gustas mucho Kaito, y si yo también te gusto, por favor ven a la fuente del parque a las 8 de la noche._

_Miku Hatsune_

-Wowh era de Miku, eso quiere decir que a ti no te gusta Kaito, que felicidad-

-Y si me gustara kaito ¿Qué?-Dijo Rin con un tono de sentirse interesada

-Pues me pondría muy celoso, no crees-Rin se sonrojó- Hey, tengo que devolverte algo-Y antes de que Rin pensara en algo Len le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ya me voy-.

Cuando Len se fue, Rin no paraba de sonreír, Len estaba celoso, al pensar eso se sonrojaba, pero entonces recordó lo de la carta, y se dispuso rápidamente a Kaito, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto Len, iba a ver a Luka-Sempai, Len quería subir sus notas, y claro pedirle ayuda a la chica mas inteligente de toda la escuela.

-Luka, ¿tu podrías ser mi tutora?, claro que te pagaríamos lo que tu quieras por clase-

-Mmmm, (Ganaría mucho dinero pero…) es una buena oferta, ¿seguro que lo haces solo por las notas?, no tengo tiempo para chicos distraídos-

- La verdad lo hago para impresionar a Rin, pero… Me esforzare al máximo, para que no gaste su tiempo Luka- Dijo Len Muy decidido

-Muy Bien entonces, iré los martes, jueves y sábados a las 6 PM, en mi casa, no faltes ninguna clase ni te atrases y costara $15.000 cada clase ¿ok?-

-Todo por Rin-.

Rin al fin encontró a Kaito, el estaba en la azotea del colegio tomando helado.

-Kaito, toma esta carta es para ti- Kaito se mostro sorprendido

-¿Una carta para mi? Eso quiere decir que te gusto- Rin se altero

-No claro que no la carta no es de mi parte es de parte de Mi… Solo leela ¿si?-Al decir esto Rin se fue y dejo solo a Kaito con la carta.

Kaito no dejaba de pensar en la carta, y de quien pudiera ser, entonces se dispuso a abrirla y leerla, le impresiono mucho los sentimientos de Miku hacia el, sin embargo se sentía muy feliz.

-Kaito, ¿que es eso?- Dijo Neru subiendo la escalera que llevaba a la azotea- No me dijas que es una carta de la chica de cabello azul de la noche-

-Eso que te importa Neru, tu y yo, ya no estamos juntos-Dijo Kaito molesto

-Bueno pero debo saber, que es de mi ex novio-

-Claro que no, pensé que podíamos ser amigos, pero por tu comportamiento en la fiesta, creo que no, ya que sigues igual de celosa que siempre- Cuando Kaito dijo esto Neru se molesto tanto que tomo la carta, la partio en mil pedazos y se fue.

Mientras Rin iba donde Miku, la cual estaba ansiosa.

-Que dijo Rin, dime- Dijo Miku asustada

-Se veía bastante sorprendido y feliz- Dijo orgullosa de entregar la carta Rin.

Miku tenía la ilusión de que Kaito fuera al lugar de encuentro en la noche, lo cual hacia que se colocara muy nerviosa.

Eran las 7 y quedaba 1 hora para el encuentro, Miku se arregló para verse linda, y se dispuso a salir de su casa e ir al parque. Mientras Kaito, se vestía para salir, pero entre su colección de bufandas y su ropa manchada de helado, no encontraba nada, cuando encontró algo, se dispuso a salir, pero cuando iba llegando a la cuadra del parque, alguien lo tomo por la espalda, era Neru la cual quería evitar a toda costa el encuentro entre Miku Y Kaito.

-Vas a tu cita, no te molestaría tomar un helado con migo- Dijo Neru como dos helados en las manos.

-Si y no necesito que me molestes mas Neru, por favor estoy aquí para pasarlo bien asi que vete- .

Neru se enfado tanto que tomo un helado de chocolate que había y lo arrojo a la ropa de Kaito, Kaito se molesto tanto que no quiso ver nunca mas en la vida a Neru, Kaito no quería presentarse con una mancha de helado en la ropa frente a Miku y como aún quedaba tiempo fue a su casa a labar su ropa, en lo cual se demoro cómo 30 min y en secarlo 20 min. Eran las 7:56, Kaito corria lo mas rápido posible, pero se enredó con la bufanda y cayo bruscamente al piso lastimándose el tobillo. Miku pensaba que Kaito nunca llegaría lo cual le hizo sentirse muy triste, pero de repente vio una mancha azul que corria lo mas rápido que podía ¡Era Kaito!

-Miku no te vallas-Dijo Kaito exhausto

-Kaito, pensé que nunca vendrías, estoy muy feliz-

-Nunca faltaría porque tu _**Me gustas **_Miku-


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo and Cinderella cap 3

Eran las 6:45 AM, Len nunca se levantaba temprano, ya que era de costumbre que llegara tarde a la escuela, solo que estaba emocionado, no pudo dormir en toda por lo ansioso que estaba, había escrito otra canción para Rin a la cual llamo _Magnet_, se la quería cantar Rin y contarle acerca de que tomaría clases con Luka (Quiero recordar que Rin y Len no son novios todavía, pero claramente se nota que se gustan), además Len quería pedirle ser su novia a Rin.

Al llegar a la escuela, Len buscaba a Rin para mostrarle la canción, en el camino choco con Luka, y todas las cosas de Len y Luka salieron volando, los dos se pusieron a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Que es esto?-Dijo Luka tomando el papel donde estaba la letra de Magnet- Mmm, esta muy buena la letra, ¿Se la dedicaste a alguien?-

-S-si, se la dedique a Rin-

-Muy bien entonces hay que cantarla-

Luka tomo a Len y lo llevo a la sala de música, entonces Luka empezó a tocar el piano, justo por allí pasaba Rin, que al escuchar el piano se detuvo tras una puerta, pero al ver que dentro estaba Len y Luka, se puso un poco celosa y se quedo escuchando.

(Ahora van a cantar la canción y voy a marcar las partes que cantan cada uno) 

Len:_ Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión, sin notarlo un dia cual mariposa me pose en tu flor, pobre e ingenuo caí rendido a tu favor._

Luka:_ Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel, Roba de mis labios la tentación, Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel, No olvidaras, nuestro fogoso amor._

Rin se enojaba mas con cada verso de la canción, sintió que Len la había engañado y que ahora estaba tratando de conquistar a Luka

_Hazme de una vez sentir, que esta pasión no tendrá fin, Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor, por favor dime…_

Rin exploto con esta parte de la canción, pero quería ver hasta que parte llegaba

_Besar tu ser, el mundo que otros no ven, solo intoxícame que feliz seré, ahogada en tu calidez._

_Luka: Sin temor deséame mas y mas que te complaceré…_

Rin no resistió mas.

-¡Luka para de cantar!, ¡que significa esto Len…!- Dijo Furiosa Rin

-Es una canción que hize ¿Te gusta?-Dijo Len feliz, pero Rin estaba tan molesta que dijo

-Claro que no! La odio-

Esas palabras hirieron el interior de Len el cual se fue molesto afuera de la sala de música.

-Rin… : ( esa canción era para ti, si supieras todas las cosas que Len hace por ti, yo iría a disculparme con el- Dijo Luka decepcionada por la actitud de Rin

Rin se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a Len , Rin sabia exactamente en donde buscarlo, el árbol donde Len siempre escribía sus canciones en secreto.

-Len! , que haces-

-Escribo una canción, pero no te debería importar, ya que las odias- Len se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar la música con el volumen mas fuerte posible

-Len, escúchame perdón, la verdad es que… estaba muy celosa, pensé que le dedicaste esa canción a Luka y que ya no te gustaba-

Len se saco los audífonos y coquetamente dijo

-Asi que te gusto, y al parecer mucho-

-A-aah! Eso no es lo que quería decir Len, pues mmm, nose, lo que sucede es que…-

Len se levanto y tomándole con suavidad el rostro a Rin le dio un beso

-Rin te gustaría ser mi novia-

Rin no pudo decir nada, esta con los pelos de punta, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo and cinderella cap 4

**Bueno antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, y espero que les guste esta parte de la historia, ya que por este capitulo no se tratara Rin x Len ni Miku x Kaito, espero que les guste, porque gracias a este personaje (Que no le tengo nada en contra y me cae bien) empieza la historia de Romeo and Cinderella.**

Como había nombrado antes, Len tenia miles de admiradoras en toda la escuela, pero su mejor admiradora era Gumi Megpoid, se podría decir que ella amaba a Len desde que llego a la escuela

-Hola Len que haces – Dice Gumi muy feliz a Len

-Hola Gumi, escribo una canción para Rin-

-¿Para Rin?, ella te gusta- Dijo Gumi desilusionada

-Mmm, nose podría decirse que si-

-¿Te le declararas pronto?-

-Mmm, podría ser-

Gumi se levanto y se fue, Gumi era la jefa de la pagina de admiradoras de Len, cuya cosa Len no sabia, Gumi le envió un mensaje a Lily.

Gumi:

Amiga estoy tan triste, no puedo lograr que Len me tome en cuenta, quizá solo me ve como amiga, Lily dime que hago.

Lily:

Mmm, no lo se, pero creo que deberías dar gracias, muchas chicas se mueren por poder ser amigas de Len.

Gumi:

Es que Lily tu no sabes nada, Len me conto que le gusta … X( Rin Kagamine, esa chica rubia parecida a el, que además tiene su mismo apellido, que envidia.

Lily:  
Ya veo , hoy los vi cantando una canción juntos, al parecer Len se la escribió a ella, y por lo del apellido nunca se te ocurrió que … ¿Podrian ser hermanos?

Gumi:

Lily tienes razón, oye me voy tengo una forma de averiguarlo

Chao.

Gumi se desconectó y fue donde Len, Len vivía en una casa muy bella , la madre de Len siempre pasaba en el jardín, plantando diversas plantas, en cambio el papa de Len pasaba en la Biblioteca leyendo libros de ciencia, claro ahora allí solo viven Lenka y Len.

-Hola Len, oye puedo hablar con Lenka un momento-

-Si claro, oye tu sabes de alguien que pueda hacerme clases-

-Prueba con Luka Megurine es la chica mas lista que conozco –

Gumi, empezó a buscar a Lenka la cual siempre estaba en la cocina

-Hola Lenka, tu sabes mucho de los padres de Len ¿Cierto?-

-Jiji, bueno son mis tios después de todo, pero ¿porque me preguntas esto?-

-Es que me he dado cuenta que no se casi nada de Len y somos casi como mejores amigos, ¿Dime …-

-Espera y porque no le preguntas a el – Dijo Lenka dudando de lo que decía Gumi.

-Porque esta preocupado con eso de las clases y no me habla- Lenka la entendió un poco

-Si los hombres son horribles, bueno, te puedo contar un secreto que una vez escuche decir a los padres de Len- Gumi afirmó con la cabeza- Al parecer Len tiene una hermana a la cual nunca conoció, a la cual dieron en adopción, con la condición de que nunca dejarían que se juntaran. Bueno eso es todo lo que se de la supuesta hermana, y también se otras cosas de Len pero son muy vergonsosas y se enojaría con migo si te digo-

-Gracias Lenka, bueno nos vemos-

Pasaron los días, y Len y Rin se acercaban mas y mas lo que no le gustaba nada a Gumi, Gumi se entero que Rin, Miku, Kaito y Len iban a ir a la fiesta de Neru, por lo cual le dijo a Neru que dejara fuera a Miku y a Len, así Rin y Kaito entraban y los dejaban solos y Gumi podría estar con Len, pero Rin decidió estar con Len y eso molesto a Gumi.

Finalmente Gumi se pasaba por el árbol, en el que Len escribía sus canciones, Gumi iba con una carta para Len ya que había decidido declararse la ha Len pero, Gumi vio algo terrible, Rin y Len se besaron, Gumi no lo podía creer, en ese instante su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Gumi decidió vengarse de Rin, Gumi decidió ir a la casa de los padres de Rin.

-Buenos días, soy Migu, compañera de Rin, vengo a decirles algo que quizá no sea de su agrado-

Se abrió la puerta de la mansión de la casa de Rin, era una casa muy grande y hermosa.

-Buenos días Migu, es raro Rin nunca me hablo de ti- Dijo la madre de Rin

-Eh? Pues, pues no hablo mucho con ella-

-Bueno y que querías decirme-

-Rin, Rin esta saliendo con un chico, su nombre es Len **Kagamine**- La madre de Rin se puso algo nerviosa

-Kagamine, eh? Muy bien gracias por esta información, te seré agradecida por siempre-.

Al parecer lo que Lenka le dijo a Gumi, era cierto, pero por ahora nada confirma eso…


	6. Chapter 6

Romeo and Cinderella cap 6

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ahora viene la continuación, con Rin y Len.**

Rin regresaba a su casa y estaba ansiosa de contarles a sus padres de Len, abrió la puerta y vio salir a Gumi con una cara alegre.

-Uh? Gumi, que haces aquí y porque estas tan feliz- Dijo sospechando Rin

-Eh?, bueno… la cosa es que… ¡me tengo que ir!… nos vemos- Dijo Gumi muy nerviosa

Rin apresuro el paso, abrió la puerta de su casa, en la entrada no había nadie, así que pensó que podía pasar rápidamente por la sala y subir las escaleras y pasar a su habitación, así que se quitó los zapatos, avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo que había entre la entrada y la sala, la puerta de la sala era de cristal, así que se podía ver que había dentro de la sala, Rin hizo una ojeada rápida, al parecer no había nadie, así que se dispuso a pasar rápidamente por la sala para ir a su habitación.

-No piensas saludar Rin, o estas intentando evitar a alguien- Dijo la madre de Rin

-¡Mama!, Mmm… solo iba a buscar algo a mi habitación y después iré a la casa de Kaito-

-A la casa de Kaito, ¿o a la de Len?- Rin se asustó, pero decidió mantener la calma, para que su madre no sospechara de algo- Respóndeme Rin, vas a ir a la casa de ese tal Len **Kagamine**-

-Uh?, mama espera quien te hablo de Len-

-Era lo que esperaba, ese chico te gusta- Todo se quedó en un silencio incomodo- ¡Rin respóndeme! Esto es serio-

-T-te te lo iba a decir en cuanto llegara, pero cuando vi a Gumi me asuste porque pensé que algo malo paso-

-¿Gumi? … ESPERA, ESPERA, que es lo que me querías decir-

-Estoy saliendo con Len, y además dime ¿qué tienes contra él?-

-Es peor de lo que esperaba, no solo te gusta, sino que eres su novia… Rin esto no es fácil, pero … Tu ya no puedes ver mas a Len-

-Pero porque mama, que tienes en contra de el-

-Rin lo estoy haciendo mas fácil para todos, pero si de verdad quieres saber el por que es … porque … Len es tu hermano-

Rin no lo podía creer Len, ese chico del que se había enamorado y con el cual se dio su primer beso, era su hermano, para Rin el mundo se puso de cabeza.

-Mama ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenia un hermano?- Dijo Rin poniéndose a llorar

-Es una historia muy difícil, ya que la verdad Rin… yo te adopte , eres hija de los padres de Len y ellos me pidieron te conocieras con Len, pero cuando te iba a llevar para que lo conocieras, Len empezó a salir con la millonaria Miku Hatsune y como no se iban a educar como hermanos, corrían el riesgo de enamorarse y Len no podría quedarse con Miku y su fortuna- Rin se sintió muy desilusionada

-Son horribles mama, tengo suerte de estar contigo…- Rin se puso a llorar, pues pensaba que sus padres biológicos eran terribles, pero decidió seguir viendo a Len y explicarle.

Decidieron juntarse en la casa de Kaito, ya que era más fácil para Rin ir a la casa de Kaito y además Len podía fingir ir a la casa de un amigo, cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de Kaito Rin le dijo alarmada a Len:

-Len tengo algo importante que decirte- Len la miro con cara extrañada -Ya no podemos ser novios-

-Eh? Ya no te gusto Rin, vamos que pasa dime-

Rin respiro hondo y finalmente después de minutos de silencio le dijo a Len

-Len… me cuesta decirlo pero- Rin se puso mas seria- ¡Somos hermanos!-

Len se exalto

-Como e-es eso, Rin explícame por favor, esto es mentira-

Rin le explico todo lo que su madre le conto, Len no lo podía creer, se enamoró de su hermana, tampoco podía creer la codicia de sus padres … aunque algo le decía que algo no concordaba, como si estuvieran mintiendo.

-Rin…- Rin lo miro y Len la tomo de las manos- Rin yo me reusó a creer esto, porque yo Te amo y siempre lo are, Rin te amo y no dejare que las mentiras de los demás, nos separen- Len estaba llorando

- Porque dices esas cosas Len me haces llorar- Len le dio un beso en la frente a Rin- Yo igual te amo Len-

De repente un auto negro se detuvo frente a la casa de Kaito, Len identifico que era el auto de su padre, el cual volvió de , adentro del auto estaba su padre y Lenka, Len tomo rápidamente a Rin y se la llevo corriendo, después de avanzar varias cuadras see detuvieron en un parque y se escondieron dentro de unos juegos, ya eran las 20:46 y había empezado a llover

-Rin toma esto- Dijo Len entregándole su chaqueta a Rin

-¿Porque corrimos asi Len?- Dijo preocupada Rin

-El del auto era mi padre, y tengo miedo de que te reconozca y quiera separarnos Rin-

A Rin le parecio muy tierno, de repente vieron a una chica rubia con una coleta, era Lenka que estaba buscando desesperada a Len y a Rin

-Len, Len, perdón todo es mi culpa, si no le hubiese dicho a Gumi lo que escuche nada hubiera pasado, perdón Len- Lenka se veía muy triste y al parecer alguien la había golpeadoy tirado del cabello, ya que tenia un moretón en la cara y estaba muy despeinada.

-¿Lenka, estas bien? Que te hicieron-

- No nada, solo tuve una pequeña discusión con tu padre- se escucho la voz del padre de Len- O no, Len allí viene tu padre- Dijo alarmada Lenka

-Hijo, estas aquí ¿Por qué te escondias?- Len le hizo una señal a Rin para que se escondiera – Ven vamos a casa hay que hablar, Lenka dile que venga-

-Padre, porque no me dijiste que tenia una hermana a la cual dieron en adopción, mi hermana… porque me mentias, porque eres tan malvado, no te vasta ya con tener millones , quieres tener mas millones- Len se puso furioso- Querías que me quedara con Miku para quedarte con su dinero- Len se enfado y golpeo a su padre en el rostro- Aun asi golpeaste a Lenka-.

-Chiquillo malcriado!- Su padre le dio unos golpes a Len- vas a venir con migo y Rin también, rápido sal de allí Rin- Rin salio de su escondite- ahora tu vivirás con migo y seras mi hija otra vez-

-Tu nunca fuiste mi padre- Dijo Rin – Y no me llevaras con tigo-.

-¿No quieres estar por siempre con tu hermano?- Ahora le susurro en el oído a Rin- Si no vienes con migo y no actúas como hermana de Len, _nunca mas lo volverás a ver_-

Rin no quería eso, asi que decidio ir con el padre de Len. Al dia siguiente fueron a hablar con la madre de Rin la cual se sintió muy triste y se rehusó a que se llevaran a Rin, pero finalmente acabaron con llevársela. Asi que ahora Rin viviría con Len pero serian **Hermanos**.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que cambia mucho la historia, y este capítulo es mucho más tenso que los demás, porfavor si les gusta como va la historia, por favor escriban Criticas. Ademas para los que les gusto la historia de Miku y Kaito, va a ver mas, Además quería darle las gracias a la primera critica echa por Dianis mar, me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia. Me gustaría informales que me gusta mucho la ayuda de los demás fans así que si tienen ideas no duden en comentarlas.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo **

**RinKagamineNeko**


End file.
